


From the Shadows

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Character Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Confusion, Cruelty, Depression, Developing Friendships, Discipline, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empathy, Enemies to Friends, Evil Snoke, F/M, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forgiveness, Freedom, Friendship, Gentleness, Group Marriage, Hide and Seek, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Independence, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loneliness, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married Life, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites Attract, POV Kylo Ren, POV Leia Organa, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Physical Therapy, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prisoner of War, Psychic Abilities, Punishment, Quiet, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug, Roughness, Sad, Sleep Deprivation, Snoke Being a Dick, Social Anxiety, Stream of Consciousness, Talking, Tenderness, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Trapped, Unrequited Love, Watching, Young Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ---------COMPLETE--------******A touch of Hux/Doph...a dash of Kylux...A smidge of Reyux...fun. IAm enjoying this story process. Doph and Hux make me smile.  ;)    *******General Armitage Hux is used to this, no sleep... overworked, having to oversee the childish knight Snoke preferred... he's physically,  emotionally, psychologically  exhausted.  This war seems to have no end, his Starkiller project is finally ready, his father haunts his dreams.  He lays in the dark desperate  to drift off. His youth and rise earned him resentment  and disrespect from many. He questions  his sanity when she appears...at the foot of his bed looking angelic. Her voice follows him during the day...her eyes and smile make him desire more.





	1. Admire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nervoustouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervoustouch/gifts).



He just sits up staring at first.  

He rubs his eyes.

She stares right back.

"What are you doing here?! ...how did you get in my quarters?!" Hux demanded.

She glanced around the room. 

He noticed her clothes were plain.

She looked confused. 

"I'm  dreaming...it's finally happened I'm losing my fucking mind..." he muttered.

The girl had wide eyes. They were fixated on him. 

"Ren has thrown me into the walls too many times..." Hux shook his head.

He got out of bed and walked over to pour himself a drink...he downed it only to pour a second one...

He went into the fresher and splashed cold water on his face.

His reflection held a man with dark circles...

He fully expected the girl to be gone...when he approached  his bed.

She was...

"Well,...I definately need to get Dr. Taren to prescribe me a stronger sedative." He closed his eyes, pulled his covers over him.

His shift was fast approaching... another day of servitude...

He needed a vacation...a long one...

He needed a lot of things...

If he told Phasma she would give him major shit about it.

Snoke would assume he was becoming unstable...

Who imagines strange girls in their room?

 

 

 


	2. Doph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux pressed and dressed. He felt more human wearing the armor of his uniform.

"Sir, not to press ...but can I get you anything? You don't seem ok? tense? " Dopheld wore his concern on his sleeve.

Hux shook his head, "just exhausted... you know I never sleep  well. Are we still on for dinner tonight after your shift?"

Dopheld blushed.

It was new ...

"Yes..um...Armitage, I'll swing by after. " he couldn't  repress his slight nervous  smile.

Hux chuckled, "do I make you nervous Mitaka?"

"Perhaps sir, I'll  leave you to it...the latest reports are on your desk." He skittered out.

Hux sifted through report after report on. He had a nice little pile of datapads.

He liked the younger man, a gentle soul.

They flirted, kept it under the radar.

He could do worse, than someone who treated him with respect...

He smiled at the thought of kissing his neck after dinner. 

 


	3. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was done with the finishing touches. This was going to be just what he needed.

Dopheld entered looking slightly ill at ease. 

"Well, come on in...dinner is ready." Hux invited.

They sat across from eachother.

Hux smirked, the younger man had been hesitant when they discussed moving beyond friendship. 

There wasn't  many on the Finalizer that didn't know he and Kylo Ren had issues...

Snoke had pit them against one another in competition...and then Hux rejected Kylo's romantic interest...they argued constantly.

Kylo intimidated those who got too close...thankfully his new task seemed a delightful  distraction. He was searching for a droid with a map...chasing some poor girl who'd stumbled upon it...

Hux found the young officer a breath of fresh air...kind in place of angry...tender rather than violent...soft spoken adoration instead of possessive degradation...

"This is delicious..." Dopheld hummed. 

Hux moved to refill their wine glasses. 

"He...hasn't bothered me too much yet...seems preoccupied." Taking a sip, the dark haired man peeked at the general over his glass.

"Quite right...Snoke punished him for letting the droid get away on Jakku...but I am content to forget he exists altogether..." Hux grinned.

Dopheld blushed, "what would you rather think about?"

Mischief bubbled.

"How about I show you instead..." Hux reached out his hand and led Dopheld away from their mostly  finished meal. 

Inside his bedroom he cupped the younger man's  cheek and leaned in to kiss him. 

It wasn't the rushed and urgent battle for dominance he'd  experienced  before.

Hux loved every touch ...every light caress...

"I ...have been ...fantasizing about your body..." Dopheld  muttered breathily. 

Hux kissed down his neck and across his sweat glistened chest, "you are welcome to stay..."

"I  will." He replied nuzzling.

 

 

 


	4. Unreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lids were still heavy, but his bladder was screaming at him to get up. He glanced down at his guest...a grin creeping across his lips. The man slept adorably on his stomach curled under the deep grey silk sheets.

When Hux stumbled back toward his bed from the fresher he stopped short...

Between him and his bed stood her...

He scowled. "What the?-"

"Who are you?" She whispered, "who is he? Where is this?" 

Her lost expression...

"I  ...will not talk to an apparition... I  am apparently  not really awake..." he shook his head, regretting drinking wine at dinner.

She cocked her head, "this ...you are on a ship? He... is yours?"

It was an innocent question...

He found himself looking more closely at her...

Chestnut  locks loose, large emerald  eyes, young face, tiny frame...

He reached out, she flinched away. 

"Who are you?" She asked again.  "I keep ...seeing you. Usually  you stay asleep...usually you lay there alone tossing and turning..."

He swallowed, "usually...I  do sleep alone...this is ...new. I am Armitage...You see me often? I don't  recall inviting spectators into my bedroom ..."

She blushed, "I didn't  ask for this... I ...don't know how I'm here...I  thought you weren't  real...at first."

He slowly moved to the chair in the corner of room. 

What the hell?

She looked the same...same clothes...

Could it possibly be Ren fucking with him?

Not likely...for once...he was off ship...

"I should have you arrested...taken to a cell..." He stated.

She shrugged, "why? My presence isn't  a crime...I am just here... I  don't know where this is...I  don't  recognize  your name...you could be just in my head."

At that retort he actually laughed. "You are on the Finalizer...flagship of the First Order, in the presence  of General Hux...one of the most powerful  men in the galaxy... you are trespassing...I've shot men for less."

She sat on the edge of his bed, "I  did not come here on purpose. Your title...the rest means nothing to me...sorry though for intruding on your...date I guess."

She looked at Mitaka. "He is cute. I've  never been on a ...date."

"Shame...but yes, he is quite pleasant. It's  going well so far. You...look unimportant...resistance perhaps? A spy?" Hux pressed.

She didn't face him,  still watching his guest dream. "I'm nothing...no one...not part of anything...maybe bad luck...I  am just a scavenger...I  stumbled into ...something. I  have no idea why I'm  here...or how."

He scoffed, "there is no way you are not...-"

But his words stopped in his mouth, she was no longer sitting on his bed...

She wasn't there at all...

He investigated around his entire quarters...nothing.

He returned to bed.  

Kissing Dopheld's temple, he let his eyes close.

So fucking wierd...

 


	5. Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux kissed Dopheld goodbye in the morning. Ren was due to return, the mission on Tokadona had gone roughly it seemed. Phasma gave him the report to review, then he stood waiting to greet the knight.

"He does love to make an entrance doesn't  he?" Phasma joked.

Hux snorted, "...and ridiculous  messes..."

"They lost a lot of troops on the planet, resistance arrived...he pulled the remaining out quite suddenly." She added.

"Ah...perhaps he retrieved the droid and Snoke won't fry us for once." Hux felt like their delightful  leader looked for reasons to punish them...Kylo gave him plenty of reasons. 

Kylo Ren exited his ship toting someone.

Hux stepped forward, "a prisoner? The Supreme Leader wanted you to retrieve a droid...who is this?"

Kylo waved him back,  "none of your concern..."

Leaving Hux and Phasma where they stood.

 

* * *

 

 

"How long doctor?" Kylo asked.

The doctor skimmed his datapad again. "The prisoner is catatonic... you knocked them out. There are broken ribs...there is bruising on her brain...bleeding... she should actually be dead."

Kylo nodded, "I was overzealous... will they survive?"

"Yes...though brain activity is iffy... they could remain a vegetable. But, I'm ordering them to be prepped and placed in a bacta tank ...monitored." the doctor explained.

"Very well, keep me informed." Kylo ordered then left  the medbay.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux took his coffee from Mitaka and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Last night was...exactly what I needed... you are exactly what I needed."

Dopheld sighed and leaned closer, both startled when the door opened.

"Mitaka, don't you have actual work to do besides kissing his ass?" Kylo snarled.

Hux glowered as Mitaka made a swift exit,  "you have no right to snap at him."

Kylo closed  the distance, "really? So you do have a new 'friend' keeping you company...how useful would he be without his dick or hands general?"

Hux slapped Kylo across the face  only to immediately feel his neck constrict.

Kylo let him fall to the floor of his office gasping, "I lost the droid...the resistance  interfered. I took a prisoner who has seen the map..."

"Well, ...that is something... interrogation not....go as planned?" Hux gasped. 

Kylo sat in Hux's chair, "no...they... have a firm wall in their mind.They fought back...damaged in the attack...I lost my temper..."

"I assume you broke your toy?" Hux accused.

"They are in the medbay, bacta tank. Doctor informed me they should have died...still may not wake up. I can't dig in their mind enough to get the map." Kylo grumbled.

Hux couldn't  help seeing the knight as a pouting child. " if the prisoner is useless...dispose of them. Simple"

"Not that simple...they are force sensitive... I felt it...Snoke felt it... they could be an asset. Snoke has already... agreed." Kylo looked paler than normal.

Hux knew why.

"Is the prisoner  secure in the medbay if they wake up?" Hux asked.

"Yes..." Kylo rose. "You need to handle your...time more efficiently. Don't  push me to tell Snoke."

Hux glared as the knight left. 

The audacity...

 


	6. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Mitaka was unable to join Hux for dinner. He was disappointed, but he knew there'd be other nights. He drank his whiskey and read until sleep took him.

Rey stood over him.

A book laying on his chest, an empty  glass on his nightstand.

His hair in his face slightly.

She marvelled.

She knew who the First Order was...she'd lied about not knowing...

Names of officers not so much...

The galaxy became a lot bigger to her only recently. 

She thought he was a dream of some sort...but he seemed and acted real.

He was just as confused about her appearance as she was.

His nightmares bothered her... usually he didn't wake up...he'd scream or yell...toss and turn... cry...he fought something... someone...

She remembered running...

She remembered being scared...

He sighed loudly.

She reached out and tucked the hair out of his face.

He was...interesting looking. 

His visitor wasn't  here this time.

Shame.

She thought he was cute.

They seemed sweet.

This general claimed to be so powerful and frightening...but with that man he'd  been soft...loving...

She couldn't help feeling jealous.

She didn't  know those feelings...

Being abandoned left her empty. 

She never let anyone get so close that they could touch her.

That monster had.

She frowned.

Maybe this was his fault. 

"Back again?" His voice cut through her thoughts.

"It seems so." She replied.

Hux sat up.  "Where are you when you are not here?"

Rey furrowed her brow, " I actually...I  don't  know.  Last I  remember  I  was in a forest. I  was running. I  think from a monster...a beast."

"Well that doesn't  give me much to go on. Many planets near here have forests.... many planets have large beasts in the wild areas." He told her.

"Your name? Since I gave you mine" Hux added. 

"Rey..." she said walking around his room.

He watched her. She wasn't touching anything.  "Are you a ghost?"

She giggled, "no...I touched you a moment  ago...moved your hair... I'm solid. "

Hux straightened, she touched him as he slept?

Solid?

"Prove it." He demanded.

Rey came nearer, reached out, touched his face. 

So gentle.

He jerked back like he'd  been burned.

"I'm losing it. I'm calling security." Hux ranted.

Her expression stopped him.

"You look unworried...why?" He asked.

Rey smiled, "not sure why, I just feel like you won't. Can we just sit and talk instead? Last time I just left..."

Hux froze.  He really didn't  feel threatened...he still wasn't convinced she was real...

"Rey...how old are you?" Hux inquired. 

"17, I'm an orphan... all there is to know...I  have no one... am no one." she said flatly.

"I'm 34, a general as I said before.  I  have a sister, a cat, parents dead, and I hope soon to call the cute man as you referred to him as...my boyfriend. Well...if my non ex doesn't  interfer or this war doesn't kill me." Hux ran his hand through his hair.

Rey sat on his bed. "He likes you...a lot. I  heard his thoughts. He likes your hair soft like this without the slick backed gel. I  agree it's better."

"Heard his thoughts? Are you....do you have powers?" Hux prodded.

Kylo heard thoughts...was this girl like him?

So Dopheld does like him...Hux grinned to himself.

"Who are you fighting in your dreams? It looks...bad." She seemed genuinely concerned. 

Hux sighed, "usually  my father...he was unpleasant...sometimes my non ex... he's  got a tendency  to choke me or throw me when he is annoyed...unpleasant."

"Some beings are cruel for no reason... they take their own fear out on others..." she pointed out. 

Hux nodded.

"You may be right-.." he started. But the space she'd been sitting was empty.

He searched his quarters, found nothing. 

He pulled up his security feed to the camera he'd  installed after her last appearance. 

He saw her appear from nothing.

Saw her watching him, move his hair from his face while he slept, walking... talking...sitting...then gone into nothing...

It was real.

He wasn't crazy. 

So she could be like Ren....

She seemed calm...

17...so young.

Running from a monster? In a forest?

A mystery for tomorrow.

 

 


	7. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux checked in with Dr.Taren.

"I am sleeping a bit better, but...I  have concerns...does the stronger sedative  you prescribed ever cause side effects such as... hallucinations?" Hux asked him.

Dr.Taren shook his head, "I have not been privy to anyone having such side effects...are you suffering from hallucinations?" 

Hux shifted, "yes...but that's  nothing new per say...we've discussed  my nightmares..."

"Ah yes, ...no, no one has reported incidents. " the Dr tapped a few notes into his datapad. "If you have new concerns...we can alter your medications."

Hux nodded, "I'll let you know, for now I'll  wait. Also...Kylo Ren  notified me he brought a prisoner  here days ago...any improvement?"

"No...still catatonic. They will be in the bacta tank longer I fear. Not that they have anything  to look forward to when they wake...just Lord Ren's  delightful interrogation." The Dr shrugged. 

Hux laughed, "they'd  do better then to remain in the freedom of unconsciousness . He says they are like him...he can't  get to their thoughts at present...eventually our Supreme Leader will order the prisoner  disposed of..."

Hux left he medbay.

His mind wandered.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dopheld, do you mind the company?" Hux glanced at the object of his desire through lidded lashes.

Dopheld blushed.

Hux smirked, "will I always create such blushes Dopheld?"

"You...um...yes, ...it seems so." The man smiled shyly. Moving back so his general could enter. 

 

Ambitious.

Attentive.

Alarmingly adorable. 

 

Hux pressed a kiss to Dopheld's neck. "I needed to see you..."

"Mmmm......implications...." Dopheld hummed. 

"Implications?..." Hux asked playfully. 

"Yes...implications...that you like me...more than I thought..." Dopheld nuzzled his cheek.

Hux left him, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I like the idea...the notion of being disgustingly happy ...you give me something ..." Hux grinned,  patting the space next him.

Dopheld looked at the man before him.

The general.

His general.

He wanted him.

Every day since he walked on this ship. 

He tried extra hard to please his superior.

To be noticed as unique...to stand out amongst the many...

He found Armitage Hux as intriguing, intimidating, absolutely... fucking... beautiful.

"You can be..." Dopheld muttered into Hux's neck.

Hux welcomed it. The tenderness.so soft...

 

* * *

 

 

The morning brought relief.

Hux ran his hand down Dopheld's back. Admiring the skin.

He felt smooth...firm but still soft...

He'd  enjoyed their evening...taking it slow...

He'd massaged his underling's whole body before finally taking him into his mouth...

He had reveled in hearing his moans...whimpered pleading...

Swallowed down his accomplishment...

Very pleased with himself.

They'd kissed until they were breathless.

Fell asleep holding eachother face to face.

It had been easy to do.

Dopheld was so very different from Kylo...

Hux took in a deep breath. 

He needed to go back to his quarters, change for his shift...

He hated to leave...

 

* * *

 

 

"Sir, the rebels destroyed General Lex's ship in the attack...we are being sent to retrieve the survivors..." the officer blinking at him reported.

Hux nodded, annoyed.

 

"Notify commander Ren of our detour." Hux ordered.

Hux sat at his desk.

The rebels kept making headway... their smaller numbers didn't  seem to keep them from poking the bear...

Snoke seemed unworried, comparing  the resistance  to insects. 

Kylo Ren was secretive.

Always.

Hostile  always.

Hux hasn't seen his guest. 

He wondered if she was gone.

 

 

 

 


	8. Startle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux avoids Kylo successfully for the moment...gives him room to breathe.

"It's  rude to stare...to startle a man when he is at ease in his bed." Hux accused.

His snarl caught her off guard.

"Sorry...I  just wondered why you've  been gone at night..." Rey  pondered.

Hux inhaled, "the cute officer, ...as you labelled  him, I've  stayed with him in his quarters as much as possible. "

Rey smiled, "ah...is it just physical release or affection?"

He was surprised  at her question, but not bewildered.  "A bit of both,  he soothes the beast within me...physical....he softens my demeaner...affection. I  care for him, and respect his service to our Order."

"I've  never  felt ...either." Rey sat on the floor beside his bed, her expression sullen.

"Why would an apparition feel and need anything?" Hux poked.

She glared, "we've  established  I'm  real ...you're real...real things have needs... wants...feelings..."

"Ah yes, my ghost wants a date...with a young rebel or a sturdy trooper?" Now he was teasing again.

Rey looked at her feet. "Neither...I  just want to feel not alone..."

Her answer again took him aback..."well obliviously you're  not alone...you're haunting me!"

She laid back on the cold surface laughing hard. "That general...is so true !"

He tilted his head, "who are you really? How are you here? You have powers...why not kill me if that's  your mission or vanish so I can sleep !?"

"I am only a scavenger, I  serve  no master...no mission...other than to survive. I  have been alone a long time. I  have no interest  in killing you...I  don't  know how I'm here... so I cannot simply ...vanish. I  am just Rey..." Rey never pulled her gaze away.

Hux smirked.

 She wasn't  wrong really...they didn't know anything...

"Well, so when I  was away from my rooms you were still here?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What did you do with that opportunity?" He questioned,  curious. 

"I looked through everything  here..." she said flatly.

"What?!" Hux was pissed.

He felt violated. How dare she!

"That is intrusive...do you not comprehend  boundaries?" He grumbled.

Rey smiled, "I was bored...and you were interesting. "

He froze, stilled.

Interesting?

His little  intruder  found him interesting...

"I like the smell of your sheets... your clothes...so clean and minty. Do you smell that way for that boy?" She asked moving closer.

Hux was so lost in her question he didn't  notice how close she'd  moved.

She nuzzled into his neck, taking in a deep breath sighing.

"Wait a moment!" He shifted away. "You don't  just ...do that!"

Rey inched closer..."you do that to him."

"Well...yes...I  have permission.  He and I  ...we have an understanding. A relationship  of sorts in place..." he attempted to explain.

She quizzed him what that meant.

It astonished  him.

He had to define relationships...

Boundaries...

Why it was simply understood what they could each do ...

She was so...blank...

Unexposed to the world? Perhaps?

"So you ....you have never touched anyone like I do him?" He asked. 

"No...alone. until the monster came..." she said sadly. 

Before he could second guess himself  ...he reached out. The hand closest to him received  his own.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she silently  stared.

Then she was gone.. 

He was alone...


	9. Spikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo paced in his quarters, his master was not pleased...

He'd  been punished and ridiculed again.

Reduced to nothing.

He had no droid.

He had no map.

His prisoner was useless...

 

* * *

 

 

"Any changes?" Kylo asked the nurse.

"Not really, there have been odd random spikes in brain activity...but no set pattern or time length. Dreaming perhaps? We can't  be sure...your...um...gifts might could see ?" She replied nervously. 

Kylo shook his head, "every attempt has been blocked, I  haven't  been able to break their mental walls..."

He read over the doctor's report.

The nurse was truthful, yes there have been activity  spikes but no patterns...

The Supreme  Leader has told him, in no uncertain  terms...if the prisoner was useless...they needed to be disposed of.

Kylo sat sulking.

He glanced at the prisoner.

They floated peacefully.

Then he caught a flicker...

A feeling...

Amusement?

What the fuck? ...

 

* * *

 

 

Hux laughed, "Doph, ...what was that a wounded animal you were imitating?"

"As if you can do better! ...I told you I am horrible at charades...and I hate them ! " Dopheld accused grinning.

Hux stopped dead, Dopheld kept collecting bowls to take to the small kitchen.

Rey...

She hid from view, but Hux saw her.

"Doph, I  think we should call it a night...dinner was great...the game was enlightening.  I  have early meetings, I'll  see you tomorrow  if that's  ok with you." Hux circled his waist with a gentle hug, kissing his cheek from behind.

Dopheld grinned, "no problem , I  understand...dinner again tomorrow  night? My place ?"

"I would love to." Hux replied walking him to his door. 

He kissed him deeply, not really wanting him to leave, but needing him to all the same....

One they were alone...he called out to her.

"Rey?" Hux called.

He walked  back towards his living area 

"Hi..." she finally answered. "Game looked fun...very...um...funny..."

Hux smiled, "yes...well, I  may be a workaholic, but I do enjoy some things..."

"I saw. You allow yourself to be so at ease with him...cold and stoic around everyone else. Closed off...serious." Rey stated.

"You haven't  seen me around others..." he replied snarkily.

She shrugged, "actually I have. On your bridge...in your memories too..." 

Hux tensed, "how? ...I  have strong mental walls..."

Hux knew Kylo Ren  typically  couldn't... how could she?

Rey "you let me in...you don't even realize it..."

"That's... no ....that's impossible..." he couldn't  fathom why...

"You know I won't  hurt you or pry painfully...you just let me. You are at ease around me too..." she  added. 

Hux smirked,  "perhaps..."

They spent the next fews hours talking ...

He was enraptured,  but grew tired. 

She enjoyed his vast  knowledge... he observed and appreciated her naive  innocence about the universe.

He found himself  educating her. 

 

 

 

 


	10. Unscripted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo huffed down the corridor.

Hux cringed when the stomping figure in black burst into his office. 

He'd successfully avoided him for two weeks straight.

Hux had been splitting his time between  Dopheld and Rey.

He had been contemplating telling him about his visitor...but thought it would sound crazy.

Mostly because  it was...

Now. 

His mind fixated on the tantrum throwing knight before him...he preferred anyone else to be there.

"May I help you Ren?" Hux asked flatly.

Kylo sighed and took a seat. "My prisoner...I have nothing...weeks of no headway. I need your expert opinion...will you come analyze the doctor's  data?"

"I could...but why should  I?" Hux taunted.

Kylo scowled. "Snoke would be pleased... and  I  won't  slice you in half if you do as I  ask without annoying the piss out of me for once ."

Hux chuckled, "fine."

Kylo led him to the medbay. 

"The prisoner is out of the bacta tank, but still remains unconscious. My mind probes have no effect... I  run into a wall. The doctor and I have have observed a pattern... there are spikes of brain activity  at night. It may be dreams...or they may awaken fully soon. I'm just out of time." Kylo informed the general  as they got closer to the medbay. 

"Have you tried electricity to stimulate? Why only at night?" Hux asked...then recalled. His...guest comes at night....

 


	11. Well hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux stood stark. Ren expressed to Dr. Taren Hux's presence. He knew they were talking...but all he heard was gibber...he was frozen. His eyes glued to the body.

He had no doubt.

He was not hallucinating. 

He had not died at Ren's hand in the previous corridor. 

She was lying there.

Still.

Quiet.

Pulsing power.

"She's spiking again...this is the first time it's occurred during the day. Commander Ren she may finally be waking up...reacting to the medication." Dr Taren stated checking the machines, her vitals.

Kylo grinned, "I may not need your assistance  after all General."

Hux remained rooted, "Ren...who is she? You said your prisoner held the map to Skywalker? She's  ...practically a child...doesn't look like some fearsome rebel?"

"She...is ....isn't per say. That droid showed it to her by chance, so I  took her when the rebels attacked. I wasn't  expecting  defenses inside her mind...I  suspect she wasn't  aware she had powers yet." Kylo replied. 

Hux nodded, "the Supreme Leader's plan for her?"

"If I can get the map from her? He might not order me to kill her. If I can retrieve it, I am to hunt Skywalker and dispose of him. She's young... he may deem to train her with my knights or collar her as a slave...or dispose of her. He knows best. He may have some breeding use of her with her powers. I care not." Kylo informed coldly.

Hux simmered hot.

Train? Slave? Die? Breed?

Hux liked none of those... scenarios.

Breed might even mean her being paired with Ren or Snoke himself... disgusting premise.

Death seemed a cruel fate for a chance encounter...

Slave...she's been...undeserved twist of placement. 

Training would be just as torturous  as the rest...he knew what Ren's  entailed.

"A child..." he muttered lost in his thoughts.

"Young, but can still be useful, ultimately it falls upon our master to decide. Don't forget yourself to sympathy general, it doesn't  become you. Besides, you don't  typically  care who or what becomes of our prisoners." Kylo growled.

Hux nodded, though he disagreed.

Prisoners he knew of were usually  enemy soldiers...not children... not young girls.

Young Rey...

The machines beeped and whirred.

"I  can feel her power reaching out.  She still fights against mine... curious. I must seek our master's  guidance,  it feels stronger than before." Kylo left in a whoosh of his robes.

Hux smirked.

Rey felt him there. He was sure of it.

He felt almost a warmth in his head. 

"Rey?" Hux murmured.

The Dr  returned, "oh general, I  thought you left with commander Ren?"

"I  am now...do let me know when our prisoner wakes, I  will be... assisting  with her interrogation."

"Yes sir." Dr Taren said.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux kissed his chest...down his abdomen...

He absolutely  cherished tasting these muscles...and below them.

He enjoyed Dopheld's sharp intake as he inhaled him. 

His moans as he stroked in the rhythm suited with the sucking Hux inflicted meticulously. 

"Oh ....Tage...please..." Dopheld tensed, griping the firey head below, "like that...just like...oh!"

He needed this.

This blissful indulgence.

This lovely cock. 

Deep and hot.

His tongue massaging as he took...

When his prey finally succumbed, he kept licking and kissing every inch.

"You...you spoil me..." Dopheld gasped. 

Hux smirked,  "I enjoy it. Your reaction."

"You...come here." The younger man pulled his general up to hold him. "You were so...serious when I got here.  I didn't press, and I wasn't  going to stop you when you sank down to do that. But... I  know something's wrong...is it Ren?"

"Yes...but not directly.  His prisoner, the one I mentioned, her fate is not a good one. The options leave me unsettled. " Hux offered.

"Her? Everyone thinks it's some rebel... surely it's not...?" Dopheld let the words fall, "her...he took her."

"Yes, she was there, the droid showed her the map. In the chaos of the rebel defense...attack...he chose to take her rather than keep hunting the droid. His mental ambush and the battle left her damaged. He hasn't  been able to worm into her head..." Hux explained.

Dopheld shook his head, "she's  just an unfortunate kid really...if he gets what he wants, will he let her go?"

"No...I doubt it. Snoke has deemed not. She had untapped powers that awakened... Ren and Snoke may deem her useful whether or not the map is retrieved. It sickens my stomach." Hux frowned.

"Not to be cruel, but why do you care Tage? I'm  the only one I have seen or heard of you showing kindness toward? Most fear you just like Ren? Like Snoke even? You are typically...professional and distant from mercy." Dopheld responded carefully.

Hux nodded,  "you...know me differently than most...and are not wrong. The girl, her name is Rey. She has somehow been visiting me at night, even seen you. She appears. We chat. Though she's  been unconscious  in the medbay this whole time."

Seeing his stunned silence, Hux continued. 

"I don't ...like the idea of him hurting the girl...it unnerved me hearing him discuss her like a tool...to be thrown away or used." Hux rubbed his face with his hand. 

"She's  a human being, a young girl. You felt compassionate. I  understand,  I  respect that. " Dopheld stated kissing Hux on his shoulder.

Hux turned to him, "you say that, not even questioning  that she's been appearing to me. Hell, at first I thought she was an apparition...a ghost...a hallucination... but then... I let her in. She sees inside me...all of it. I keep Ren out. She thinks you're cute by the way."

"Things happen, it's... odd, but in a universe with powerful force wielders... nothing shocks me. Thinks I'm cute huh? I like her already." Dopheld  teased.

Dopheld smiled, rolled Hux onto his stomach..."I  think you need a bit of affection yourself my general..."

He ran his hand down Hux's spine slowly.

Nipping at the back of his neck, "stay still for me Tage..."

He bit harder, Hux gasped.

He kissed each shoulder blade, down the same path his hand travelled.

At the swell of his cheeks he stopped.

Hux held his breath.

Dopheld  scooted a pillow under Hux's  hips.

His hands leisurely  massaged each cheek.

His lips pressed gentle kisses.

His fingers separated the globes giving him a delightful view of his pink pucker.

His tongue laved at the space over and over making Hux whine and whimper.

"Shhhhh..." he muttered. 

His tongue delved inside deep as he could go. Darting in...in...

Hux fought hard to remain still as that tongue fucked him so profoundly.

When Dopheld added a finger to his onslaught he felt pride at the moan it enlisted.

Two fingers working in tandem  as his tongue still laved...

 

Rey watched in utter fascination.

They didn't see her. Hux hadn't felt her presence in his debauchery.

She wouldn't snatch it from him.

When Dopheld  slid into Hux she covered her mouth to keep quiet.

It was beautiful, the muscles flexing... Hux's arching into the cock that impaled him.

Dopheld sighed so awash in his own contentment. 

Rey saw just two bodies moving together. Thrust after thrust.

She knew Hux did the same to Dopheld. 

A loud grown gave way to the younger man's sweaty release. His hand jerking Hux to completion afterward before he withdrew.

As they slid to lay down on the bed panting, Hux saw her. 

"Rey?" Hux breathed.

Dopheld's  eyes followed where Hux's concentrated. 

"Um...hi I guess? So ...Tage says you told him I was cute?"  Dopheld said to her awkwardly, but friendly. 

Hux chuckled.

Rey blushed fiercely. "Um... yes...I  ...did. hi."

"Well...her timing is ever unpredictable Dopheld. Apologies." Hux joked.

He pulled the sheets over them.

"I presume  we need to  chat?" Hux asked.

Rey moved slowly closer, "um...yes. I  felt you near me.  I also felt the monster.  He keeps trying to get in. But you were there this time, I  reached out for you. Then he was gone. But I  couldn't  see you until moments ago...you were um occupied... I didn't want to interrupt."

Hux liked the pink tint on her cheeks. 

He was certain she was embarrassed. But he felt...good. He liked she saw them.

"You...aren't embarrassed?" She asked.

Hux chuckled again, "apparently  not... about time my apparition met my boyfriend  officially.  Dopheld... Rey"

"Delighted Rey..." 

"Um hi Dopheld."

"Well, now. Chat?" Hux directed dtill grinning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wiped his brow. Jogging felt like a joyous dance of blood flow through his system. He entered his quarters. The gym had been sparsely populated and it gave him time to reevaluate their little chat.

His shower left him refreshed.

Watching a very naked Dopheld wrapped  in his sheet talking and laughing  with his very young apparitional scavenger had been...amusing.

The pleasant  blush dusting her freckled cheeks...

The shy grin his boyfriend wore had been delightful.

It drew him in.

They drew him in.

What will he do with that?

He tugged on his boxerbriefs.

His hair hung slightly in his face.

Dr.Taren reported no changes in Rey's body status.

Ren had not reappeared from his meeting with Snoke.

It was unsettling.

He hit a button to begin his therapy... the melody echoed.

It mellowed him.

His eyes closed.

Ren would do whatever Snoke ordered...

Snoke would order whatever whim he had in that particular  moment...

His displeasure would be evident to an uneducated  novice...

If he had Ren's  power...or Rey's... would he dismount his leadership?

Hux knew the answer.

Dopheld was attentive during his shift.

It was...thoughtful.

It also caught another's eye.

It wasn't...

Hux just wasn't  sure. He had no idea how to help her. 

 

The light touch didn't disturb him.

The hand grazed his ear.

He kept his eyes closed. 

The fingers carded through his hair. 

His breath caught.

He knew it was Rey.

Dopheld was on shift, filling in for someone ill.

Why was she touching him. 

In his mind he knew she was young...so very young...

But so was his delicious officer.

She stroked through the strands over and over.

Not a word...

Then his forehead was leaning against her form.

"Am I your stress ball now...going to pet me until you feel better?" Hux teased.

Rey giggled, "maybe..."

"You looked...very tense. And your cute prince is absent." She added.

"Working late...he's dedicated. I  salute him for it." Hux replied.

Rey sighed. 

"You are worried...and feeling murderous..." she stated.

Hux scoffed, "perhaps..."

She pulled his chin up so she could look into his eyes. 

"You want to save me. General...are you in danger of being a good man?" Rey smiled.

Hux smirked.

He knew he could not hide his worries.

Rey nodded. "You're afraid of what they'll do. Use me? Hurt me? Slavery doesn't  scare me....the idea of being bred like livestock is disturbing though... ewwww."

Hux cringed as she said it aloud.

"He won't. He can't. " Rey said ...so sure.

"So sure little one?" Hux questioned.

"You seem smaller right now...you wear worry well." She whispered.

Hux felt that warmth slither inside... around his brain...down his limbs. 

She closed the gap...

Hux should have pulled away...

He didn't...

Rey kissed him softly...like Dopheld tended to...

Hux let her.

She backed up. "my first kiss" 

She blushed.

"Dopheld would be proud." Hux teased.

"Not jealous?" Rey asked timidly.

"No...he feels you've been cheated by the situation. I've  provided a service." Hux saluted, mocking.

Rey smacked his chest, "such a brat."

"I will think of something...Ren is not back yet." Hux assured  her. 

Rey "I  know."

She looked guilty.

"Rey...what did you do?" Hux questioned.

Rey grinned  michieviously. " I ...might have told the monster pushing at my walls his boss needed to see him...needed him somewhere I'm not...that his boss is definately not..."

"In his mind? With ...your powers? Feeling them out eh?" Hux grinned. "Interesting..."

"Trying them on...seeing if they fit... funny thing is I've pulled a bit from him. He doesn't know ...I was like a stealthy soldier...stealing a few weapons." Rey joked.

Hux smirked. "Mmmmm. Nicely  done."

"He thinks he's  strong....but he is so scared...of his family...of failing...of his boss... of you...he still wants you..." she told him.

"Well....tough shit." Hux stated standing up...walking across the room. 

Rey nodded.

Hux turned back to her. 

She was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Bait and switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So how high a probability is it that you can stage a rebel attack and rescue of a prisoner, but that it not actually take place?" Dopheld asked.

"That's  your idea?" Hux gave him a sideways glance,  raised an eyebrow.

Dopheld  nodded. "the computers will think so? She just needs to be moved out of the medbay...so we can wake her up. Phasma will help... she hates Ren..."

Hux chuckled, "well if that's the necessary credentials the whole ship and the resistance will come to our aid."

"Don't mock me... I don't want him to take her when he shakes her spell off and comes back. You don't either..." Dopheld accused.

Hux nodded,  trying to get him to sit down."I'll  see..."

 

* * *

 

Phasma knew...

She recognized the glint in his eyes. "Hux...what do I have to do now?"

Hux smirked. "Well my dear friend  you can help me with a wee task...I  need the medbay evacuated...the computer system to show proof of a rebel attack...and to move a prisoner to my quarters without anyone but you or Dopheld knowing it's all a ruse..."

"Is that all?" She snarled annoyed.

"If possible. Preferably  before  Ren returns and throws a fit." Hux stated. His stern face held.

Phasma nodded, "done...no questions how...I  have my methods. "

She left him gaping.

Hux thought she'd require some talking to...apparently not.

 

* * *

 

 

Not an hour later Hux luxuriated in his tub.

"Lean..." Dopheld washed his back with a poofy sponge, "exfoliating is essential.  I  can reach where you can't. 

He gave Hux a wink.

"I could get used to this you know... maybe stick you in something revealing ... maybe a collar..." Hux teased tastelessly.

Dopheld  blushed, "always the charmer... I  don't  fancy the idea of the collar...but in your quarters I can wear as little  as you like..."

"Now who's  being cheeky? Phasma  is on board...but will not enlighten  me as to how. " Hux stated. 

Dopheld smirked, "just have a little  faith...she's loyal.  Rey even says so."

"You two chat without me now?" Indignant Hux glared.

"No, when you fall asleep sometimes. She's sweet. We talk until I fall asleep or she vanishes. She liked your kiss...chaste. she asked how to add tongue.  So I  showed her." Dopheld  shared.

Hux stood and let him towel him.

"Did you now." Hux felt a pang... green was not  his color. He should let that go...

He was more bothered that he missed it.

Hux abandonned his towel and tugged his companion.  "Less talking...show me how you showed her."

 


	14. Why the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo left the Finalizer in a rush. His master beckoned...he would come...

The summons hit every cell. 

The pull.

He knew what happened  when it was ignored...

His ship left the the hanger in record time.

He would have to comm General Hux.

His absence would not bother the general...but the current issue was tenuous.

He knew things were...uneasy.

His prisoner had power, he needed to accesss it.

His master beckoned though...

There were no words bouncing in his head...

Typically  it wasn't  just the painful pull...it was his pompous tone accompanying it. 

When he arrived at the planet he felt it.

Nothing.

Absolutely fucking nothing!

It was blank.

No life.

No master.

No ships.

No ...damn it!

Mother fucking piece of shit !

Bullshit!

Fuck !!!!

What the hell?!

He approached  the console to comm Phasma.

A messege waited.

Phasma had notified him of a rebel attack. 

Attack?!

He commed her...

"What the fuck happened? How did they not get spotted sooner? Destroyed?" He questioned.

He was livid...and confused...

Phasma cleared her throat, "actually... they somehow got our  shields...the prisoner...they took her..."

"Took her?! How incompetent  are you ?!" Kylo screamed! 

 

No! 

Snoke was going to break him...

Every fucking bone...

No map...

No prisoner...

"I'm on my damn way back...any losses? Did you capture anyone?" He ranted.

"We damaged their ship...lost a few troopers...Dr Taren was injured... but we had a lead...I've sent scouts..." she assured him, "we'll  retrieve her Sir. General  Hux has already reviewed the security footage... done interviews with  the witnesses...notified the Superme Leader..."

Kylo swallowed. 

"I'll  arrive...as soon as possible. " Kylo stated, ending the transmission. 

Fear.

Kylo felt fear. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Rey?" Dopheld asked.

Hux observed.

Rey remained still.

"My body isn't  listening to what I want... " Rey accused.  

Hux moved closer, "we will figure it out..."

Rey nodded,  "I trust you...but I feel his anger. He is coming..."

"Phasma says he bought the  attack story...everything is in place. He can check...nothing will lead to other theories..." Dopheld  replied.

"Rey, does it feel...different being this close to ...well yourself?" Hux asked.

Rey leaned her head on his shoulder sighing, grabbed his hand. "Yes...but I  can't... step inside..."

Hux nodded. It was so strange to see Rey laying on his bed...but also touching him.

He knew is was...odd to her as well.

Ren would be back...

Snoke had not reacted to her 'rescue' solidly in only Ren's  direction...

Phasma...Hux himself had received quality  time speaking with him in the audience  chamber...

His advice...and prodding...had been electric...stern.

Hux winced. As he guided Rey to sit with him beside her body.

Dopheld reached up and caressed  her cheek. "Clear your mind...don't worry about the rest of us...let it go..."

Rey nodded.

Ren left her thoughts...Snoke...

She smiled feeling Dopheld's warm hand on hers...

Hux was warm at her side.

They hummed with it.

Compassion.

Sympathy.

Rey reached inside...trying to dip a toe...

Her body felt foreign.

Like a husk carved out by Kylo.

The monster's  mark left.

She went deeper...

Rey opened her eyes to see ceiling.

She was laying on the bed looking up at two worried faces. 

Ouch...oh stars she was fucking sore.

"Worked?" Her words barely audible.

Hux kissed her nose. "Yes."

He laid on his side at her right.

Dopheld grinned, took the opposite  side.

Rey felt their warmth like a blanket. 

It tasted sweet.

Ren and Snoke's mental pressing always left bitterness and sour flavors... she didn't want that...this was exactly what she wanted. She wasn't an observer this time. She was beside them both...the lights that pulled at her.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Face the front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tore at his robes...growling...

"May I  help you?" General  Hux stood tall facing Kylo.

Kylo threw a datapad across  the room, letting it smash into a hundred pieces...

"You mock me! Constantly! ...and now you let the resistance  take my prisoner!" Kylo was screaming in his face.

To his credit, Hux didn't  even flinch.

"And you wonder why there are those who call you Darth Tantrum behind your back." Hux stated straight faced.

The room erupted. Things flying.

Hux felt that familiar tightness.

"You...! " Kylo flung Hux against  the wall. Looming almost nose to nose. 

Hux gasped.

Face reddening by the minute.

Kylo tried to dig into his head. A wall.

"You...you know how I  feel...felt... you undermine me at every turn ...flaunt that boy ! And now...you do nothing to solve this failure...he will punish us both !" Kylo demanded his focus.

Hux nodded.

Rubbed his sore neck when released.

"I can't  say I  am upset by her... rescue.  Your...his possible  plans for the child were deplorable." Hux refused to be intimidated.

Kylo shook his head, then laughed.

"Really? Your toy will kill billions and you're  criticizing  me?!" Kylo accused.

Hux smirked, "yes...well, maybe I  don't agree with that direction of thought anymore..."

"Don't  agree anymore? ...have you lost your mind General? Has that twat  scrambled your brain when he sucked your cock?" Kylo realized what the man was saying.

"You are speaking treason! The Supreme Leader will crush you like the ungrateful  insect you are ! I can't believe I ever...- ! " Kylo slumped to the ground.

Hux grinned.  "Thankyou for joining us Captain. "

"He really does sound like an infant..." Phasma joked...kicked at him.

Hux nodded, "yes...he will have quite the headache in a bit. Snoke will sense his presence faded. Our master lives in Kylo's  mind often. It's how he controls him..."

"Through poisining his thoughts... how he views...everyone. No wonder he's  always so...pissy." she placed the binders on his wrists and ankles.

"I'm hoping Rey can aid is in reaching him. We need him if we want to end Snoke's influence." Hux declared. He knelt down, moving Kylo's hair out of his face.

Kylo looked so young still like this...less monster more damaged  youth.

He wasn't without his own delicate features...

 

 

 


	16. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopheld wasn't sure how to feel. Hux was tending to Kylo... Rey was holding his head in her lap sifting through his mind. They were trying to calm him, keep Snoke out.

"Does it give you satisfaction to see him this way?" Hux asked Dopheld. 

"What way?" Fopheld was perplexed. 

Hux smirked, "helpless...for once.  No one would blame you...anyone. He's  thrown us all around, been quite the bully."

"No...not who I am. I pity him... he's never been  in control of his life... never known real happiness." His face fell, Dopheld  was a man who was never cruel for the sake of it.

Justice was different  than revenge.

Rey understood.  The man in her lap was the monster who'd  hunted her...almost killed her.

Yet...she held his head in her lap, was trying to protect his mind from the more evil monster.

He was still unconscious. In binders.

Hux nodded,  "you're  a better man than him...or me. "

Dopheld blushed. "You are  a good man. Mine. I  wouldn't  love a bad man."

"You make me good." Hux leaned against  the palm that cupped his cheek.

Rey giggled, "I  swear you two... absolute mush!"

"Hush scavenger! How's his link? Can you block it?" Hux replied.

Rey looked frustrated, "it's  so deep... Snoke has been rooted since Kylo was a child. He triggers his anger on purpose. He wants him alienated...alone...easier to use and control."

"Phasma reported to Snoke. He thinks this has been caused by the resistance. It buys us a little  time." Hux didn't  seem convinced, "I  just don't  think we'll  be able to trust him."

Rey was going on instinct...

Kylo's  mind showed strange details... 

His parents were...

The map leads to his...

Oh !

No wonder his master doesn't want that !

Rey wondered if she could trust Hux with this discovery...

"For now, it's  blocked. I'll  have to keep him asleep...for now.  Rey told them.

Hux nodded,  "not a problem.  I'll  have him return  to his quarters under guard."

"I believe we can retire for the night then... I  think my general needs a shower...maybe a bit  more..." Dopheld  coaxed.

Rey smiled, "I'll go with Kylo...just to make sure."

She really just wanted to give them privacy. 


	17. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopheld wasn't sure how to feel about all the new sensations this man provided... he only knew he needed him. Not for position ...not for power... not for money... just him.

"I could die upon these lips you know..." Hux panted. "Contently from exhaustion... perhaps dehydration..."

Dohpeld ran his hand through his hair, chuckled. "I could make that happen...might take me a while." 

Hux smirked,  "by all means..."

Lips hovered then descended across a freckled chest.

His tongue flicked across a receptive nipple.

"Mmmmmm....sweet boy...." Hux hummed. 

Dopheld took his general's  lips again... letting his entire body length press against the man.

The man who brought him joy.

His hands stroked along Hux's  side, down to his hip. Their mouths a battle of hunger and need.

Pulling his legs up, Dopheld lowered himself onto the cock he loved. Letting his moan be lost.

"There you are...up up...ah... down... slowly now...let me feel it..." Hux directed. 

Dopheld  let his eyes close as he moved. Stroking his own alert dick as he did.

He didn't  want his general to move... just take it...

So deep just how he wanted it. 

Kylo was so jealous...he knew...the dark knight enjoyed taunting Dopheld  when he could... whispering crude desires on his mind when they were anywhere near eachother. 

Dopheld ignored him.

He knew Hux  hadn't  let him touch him...

He wouldn't be shaken...

Hux whimpered beneath  him as he ground again..."oh yes...more...ah !"

Fucking perfect...he ran his tongue up his damp skin, felt Hux tremble.

Right now he was at his mercy. 

Dopheld  came  on Hux's  straining stomach  muscles.

Hux groaned at the sight, thrusting up into him.

"Harder...oh ...please... fuck !" Dopheld felt it coming.

Hux came with once last thrust, arching up gripping Dopheld's hips.

Kissing his hand, Dopheld laid beside Hux. 

Very good. He thought. Hux looked spent, cheeks pinked. Dopheld  loved that.

"Mmmm...you take charge so well, maybe you need to be general. " Hux teased. 

"Only if I  can strap you down and interrogate you thuroughly..." Dopheld  joked. 

Hux smirked. "I know it bothers you... him here. But we have to turn him if possible.  Rey has a natural strength,  but no real education to use and understand her powers... Snoke has so much power...Ren is the key to killing that bastard." 

"I  know. I  trust you. He is just...so much sometimes. He's  unstable and... I  know you don't  want him... but he wants you. " Dopheld sighed. Looked away. 

Hux rubbed his back, "I only want you. I love you...you own my heart, not just my cock."

Dopheld  laughed, "so romantic and eloquent Tage!"

"All for you. Now, I say we work on getting motivated again...I  feel inspired to show you how appreciated  you really are... perhaps make you forget we have our little hostage" Hux  pushed Dopheld onto his back roughly, biting his shoulder...nuzzling his teeth over his neck. 

"Perhaps you need a stern reminder who is in command!" Hux growled.

Dopheld  surrendered with a moan.

 


	18. A little  bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt around in Kylo's mind as he slept...around her his walls weren't as sturdy. It horrified her. So ugly inside, dark, straining jagged edges...

She could see time after time him being punished...

That seemed too simple a word.

Armitage  too...

That angered her.

 

Kylo had hurt Hux and Mitaka... taking his frustrations...his rage out on them...

But she also saw the fantasies... deep and hidden.

Kylo wanted, craved the general... his jealousy at Dopheld smothering him at times. 

She could almost taste how thickly.

The things she saw him doing in his fantasies...wow...not so unsimilar to what Hux enjoys with his love. 

"You...." gravelly tone. 

Rey peeked in, "me..."

"Why...where...how...? Where's  Hux?" Kylo demanded weakly.  "Why can't  I  move? ...fucking binders..." he observed.

Rey smiled, "he's  busy...it's late. I was watching  you rest."

"Ah so my prisoner became my jailer..." he stated.

"No, you needed to calm down. We need your help...I need your knowledge. But you are dangerous... unstable... so pissed off..." she replied.

"Mmmm. Yes. I  could kill you... them so easily...why shouldn't  I  when I'm  free?" He glared at her.

Rey shrugged, "you could, but we aren't  the ones who's  hurt you... that man...he raped your mind... scarred your body... you would have never hated your family... yourself...without his poison."

Kylo cringed.

She wasn't...wrong...

Not really...

The prick thrived on making Kylo scream...

But his family...

Feared his power...

Luke tried to kill...him...

Now...now...

He's  done too much...

"No. Fear makes anyone make bad... weak decisions...almost immediately they are regretted. You are full  of regret... you hate yourself more than they could..." she told him.

He sighed. Defeated. 

Luke...had tried to take it back.

But Ben had been  so angry for the split second drive inside his uncle to end his nephew's  life...

Snoke had multiplied  the anger...

Twisted his parents attempts...

He wanted nothing from them...

But her. This no one sat near him.

Did she not fear him?

He'd almost ripped her apart...?

"You could make up for all of it... you can. You can teach me. Forgive them... destroy that beast that tried to devour your soul..." Rey encouraged  getting brave. 

She was so close to him.

He had not...had a woman so close...in a while...

Bazine had been Snoke's choice for younger Ben...Kylo needed sexual purification...purging. Like the other knights.

She had rode him the first time. It had felt more like a business transaction.

Kylo fucked her regularly...had.

But he was never into it. 

He knew she was fucking other people too... 

His mental draw was fed ten fold at the first sight of firey hair...the sound of an aggressive tone. 

The man Snoke made him share power with.

Rey felt him sift through these old memories. 

Kylo struggled.

She could see his shoving Bazine's sultry form off him one night... throwing her out.

His shame when he'd  tried to get Hux to kiss him...have him.

When he realized Hux wanted Mitaka...

His rage and possessive thoughts...

"You can have someone else someday... he loves him...even if he was gone...it wouldn't  force the issue." Rey suggested. 

Kylo turned his head.

Love...

Could Hux really love that ...boy?

"I am not a traitor..." Kylo growled.

Rey nodded,  "maybe... "

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tried to remain impassive. But... he had no defense.

"When you look at me I have worth..." Hux started.

Dopheld  gave him a confused  glance. 

"Don't be surprised... you see beyond my use. It gives me new purpose. " Hux added. 

"I  wish I could  shake them all...the beings who gave my beautiful  general such a god damn complex..."  Dopheld scowled. 

Hux grinned,  "so violent my dear... I'm rubbing off on you..."

The younger man ran his hand along Hux's thigh. " perhaps... delightful  corruption. "

"Rey says Ren isn't  a lost cause... we just need to motivate  him to go after his master." Dopheld  told Hux. "It will most likely  have to be you  who turns him...I  don't  like using you as bait...but Ren  doesn't  care about much..."

"True story...Ren cares about wearing black, his saber, power, revenge, being a little shit who throws tantrums, and apparently  ...me."Hux sighed.

Leaning his head onto his boyfriend's  leg, Hux complained. "why must I be the voice of reason within the chaos of that infernal manchild's head?!" 

Dopheld  kissed his brow, petting his hair, " because you are who he wants to connect with...you need to make friends."

"Friends?" Hux snarled. 

"Yes. Rey thinks you can. " Dopheld  encouraged.

Hux nodded.

"To save us all...I suppose I must. But I get you to myself for two weeks straight if I succeed...well and if we don't  still die going after Snoke..." Hux stated  with a chuckle.

Dopheld blushed, "I think I like that plan...maybe not completely to ourselves? ...perhaps we may need a scavenger to keep us company?"

Hux smirked, "ah, you want to adopt a ...pet. She is quite hard to ignore. But very easy on the eyes...and I suspect other parts.  She may be in need of guidance  when all is said and done..."

The two men laughed. 

Rey had gotten under their skin.

Both knew it.

Neither was jealous. 

Worst she could respond with was no thankyou...not a killing blow.

Now Ren...Hux dreaded the confrontation...he would have to be truthful and blunt.

Ren was a razor edge.

But perhaps Hux could persuade him.

 


	20. Olive branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rey is with my Dopheld, it is just us now...we need to have a friendly chat." Hux sat in the chair closest to Kylo's bed.

Kylo eyed him.

Hux sat straight, looking professional.

"Rey had been trying.  Attempting to curb my thinking...I suppose it's  your turn. " Kylo  muttered.

Hux sensed his annoyance,  "ah yes, well...we would rather have you as an ally... than dead. We may not be able to save you from yourself...but you have the access to him and the power to save all of us from our common enemy."

"You have nothing to offer me...he offers me power." Kylo looked away.

Hux sighed, "his power comes at a steep price Ren..."

"Perhaps...but It's not as if you'll  offer yourself to persuade me... Rey says you're  in love..." Kylo appeared heartsick.

Hux nodded. Running his thigh with his palm, "I do...love him Ren. It's  not something you can change... but I can offer you respect. My friendship,  loyalty. If you unseat the monster who rules us... the galaxy, the First Order will need a replacement. I will give it to you, bow to you. I won't fight you for it."

Kylo bristled, "I like the idea of you bowing to me...I'd prefer you more on your knees..."

"Well, as I've said...I love him. I  know you see jim as an insect... but I will only sink to my knees for him. There are others...if you weren't  so hateful  99% of the time you'd  notice...attract one. Male or female." Hux explained.

Kylo chuckled, "so that's your offer... give me rule so you can go play happy house with Mitaka ...possibly the scavenger too. She's quite fond of you both you know. You took my prisoner under my nose...how did that even happen... her power was barely tapped?"

Hux smirked, "actually  she came to me in her sleeping near death state.  We don't know why, I was unaware who she was to you or the grand scheme at first...she appeared nightly...we chatted. Her power developed on it's  own some, though she needs a teacher... I  didn't  want you or Snoke to hurt her later...when I found out who she really was."

"She's  no one...but to me she was an answer...Snoke would have rewarded me..." Kylo sulked.

Hux tsked, "always the petulant child Ren, he had shitty plans for her and you were well aware of them...death, train, slave, breeding? All not good options. She's young, she deserves a chance at a life ...Jakku was torture enough."

"Ah yes...you see it so plainly...our savior? You never wanted me... no one ever has...except the creature you desire me to murder." Kylo accused.

"Grant your mind freedom...and you will see solid and clear.  He's  only ever preyed on you, manipulating, using you...he would throw you away if you became useless..." Hux promised, twisting forward. "I have been brutally  honest with you...has he ever?"

Kylo let his thoughts skim...years of memories...the general wasn't ... wrong. 

He knew Hux's  heart belonged to Dopheld,  his childish games had not impacted  them in the least...

"Release me...binders and collar off... negotiations... " Kylo requested.

Hux nodded, "trust..."

No sooner than both were removed...  than Kylo had Hux pinned to the floor.

Kylo bent down attacking Hux's  lips, his free hand palming Hux's  cock through his uniform.

To his disappointment,  Hux's  lips remained sealed...his body stiff... his cock flaccid...

Nothing? Kylo thought...not even reacting to the friction?

It deflated his ego.  

He ceased his groping, sat back on his heels...panting.

Stared down at the redhead he lusted after so deeply...

Hux smirked,  "are you quite done Ren?" Unphased.

Kylo nodded, letting Hux up.

Kylo took a deep breath. They both stood facing eachother.

"Terms I suppose..." Kylo stated.

Hux motioned toward the door, "yes, but first,...  if you can behave and not try to maul me again in front of my very patient  boyfriend and our little innocent  scavenger... let's join them for dinner in my quarters, they're just sitting down to eat now."

Kylo followed.

 

 

Rey  smiled as they entered.

Dopheld  greeted Hux with a soft peck on the lips. 

Kylo nodded in their direction but stayed quiet. 

Hux found the whole endeavor  amusing...

 

 


	21. Criticize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have failed to report in apprentice, have you been avoiding me?" Snoke accused.

Kylo shrank.

 

His master made him feel tiny.

Miniscule.

Undeserving.

"Have you succeeded  in accessing the prisoner's  mind or did you finally just put the pathetic creature out of my misery?" Snoke smirked.

Kylo couldn't raise his eyes, "she... that is... my prisoner... escaped..."

He didn't  have even one moment before he went flying across the chamber...flailing as the currents went through every  muscle.

His screams echoed.

Snoke only laughed.  "So disappointing... always proving you can fail in new ways. Perhaps I  should have left her interrogation  and processing to General Hux..."

Kylo winced, "no...master...I  can do it. I'll  find her. It was an inside job ...we have a mole..."

"Perhaps...Hux!" Snoke growled.

General Hux  stepped forward. 

He knew not to even flinch when Kylo was...punished.

Kylo had told him.

He'd  had worse...to remain indifferent.

"General, have you investigated how this occurred? How my apprentice  could have prevented this?" Their master  snarled.

Hux sneered in Kylo's  direction, "ah yes sir, ...Commander Ren failed to secure her in the medbay...no guards. But...Supreme Leader, her medical status would more than likely have led anyone to believe she couldn't simply walk away...she had been comatose."

"So you defend him...make excuses.  Perhaps I've misjudged you both!" Snoke ridiculed them for another hour.

Each received similar attentions. 

Gazing down at the two panting, bleeding bodies below him, Snoke returned to  his throne. 

Hux could barely open his right eye, he knew his left ankle was broken.

Kylo looked worse.

It really was pointless...these lessons.

Kylo flicked his eyes toward the doorway. 

 

Hux saw nothing. But Snoke felt the shift. 

 

"What is this? ...ah the scavenger!" The sadistic creature grinned.

 

Rey appeared. Kneeling at the side of each humbled man.

"There was no need of that. They served you with loyal blindness... yet you punish them. Wash them with pain..." Rey glared.

Snoke cackled, "yes...yet you rome free...they proved their weakness."

"You are wrong. They've proven their strength..." she stated.

Now at Kylo's form, her hand took his.

 

"Well I'm here. What do you want with me?" Rey asked.

Kylo tightened his hand in hers.

He felt it build...

 

 


	22. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey held his hand tight. Looking over both broken forms. She released his palm and stood. Distinct... defiant...

"Fire in this one, for such a small creature. Powerful yes, I felt it, barely tapped potential.  She defends you both...the one who commited treason to save her and the one who almost destroyed her taking her prisoner. It's  laughable!" Snoke taunted.

Kylo winced. 

Hux glared.

"You take everyone under you for granted...life in all it's  forms  mean nothing to you beyond usefulness... it's foul." Rey declared.

She took up Kylo's saber he had dropped...

Snoked grinned, "will you fight me child... with a Sith blade? Oh Kylo isn't  she amusing!" 

She caught movement in the shadows, she knew...

"Not what I was going for..." she stated. 

She charged.

Roaring like a beast.

He flicked his wrist and ...nothing.

He'd  expected her to be flung back. 

"What is this?" He said shocked.

As the stuttering blade neared him he, jutted out with his own.

Deeper red than Kylo's. 

Rey pulled what she could from Kylo as she fought...his moves.. his stances...

"Like you Ren...but with breasts!" Snoke teased, " ha ! ... she's got more spine !"

He left multiple slashes against bare flesh...making her scream.

Hux weakly scooted along the ground trying to reach his blaster.

He finally retrieved it as Rey stumbled.

Kylo concentrated on helping Rey deflect and attack again, their minds wound deeper than theyd tried in practice. 

Aiming ...Hux fired shot after shot towards the being he had followed  so loyally....

Rey dodged.

Still slashing at her target.

More shots fired at Snoke from behind...

Dopheld  stepped out with Phasma... troopers...

Rey took one last blow across her thigh as she skewered Snoke.

His body riddled from blaster fire.

Even though she thought he was dead...she sliced his head clean off to  feel peace. 

"Oh Tage..." Dopheld  cradled his head, tears forming from relief.

Rey went to Kylo, "hold still and help me...so I  can heal you both..."

She took Hux's  hand as well.

Closed her eyes.

Dopheld  and everyone present stilled.

Awed.

Bright light poured out of Rey  from her chest. 

It bloomed out surrounding them.

Cuts disappeared...

Bruises fading to nothing...

Bones cracking back into place...

Dopheld moved closer, kissing her cheek... then placing his forehead against  hers, ...his hands over hers that held the other two men.

The light grew brighter.

Rey smiled. Blushing.

She felt love. 

Dopheld  was reassuring  them.

 

When she let go, Hux sat up kissed her deeply, then wrapped thankful arms around her and Dopheld  both...

Dopheld  hungrily  took Hux's  lips next, making him moan.

" now now, we can't  start something we can't  finish!  Well... not here with so many in the audience. " Hux teased. 

"Rooms then !" Dopheld replied jovial, "to celebrate!"

Kylo stiffened...

Left out of the three's happiness.  

"Well, are you coming for a drink Ren?" Hux offered.

Kylo shook his head, "no...I  need to process this...development"

Rey leaned forward, "thankyou..." she whispered softly.

She tilted  and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Kylo stood, left them to collect themselves. 

Phasma directed troopers to begin cleaning up the mess.

Rey walked hand in hand with Dopheld and Hux toward Hux's  quarters...

"First a shower !" Hux stated.

Rey and Dopheld  both blushed... his meaning clearly written on his face.

 


	23. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo collapsed in his bed, ruined clothes scattered across his floor... so quiet... it's so empty here alone. But he knows ...it's deserved. Hux is curled around his boyfriend...and now the scavenger ...none of them missing his presence. They pity him... but that doesn't equal love. They somewhat forgive him... but that won't get him invited to join any of them... where they are now. He sighs and let's exhaustion take him... tears running down his dirty cheeks.

Rey washed Dopheld's hair, massaging his scalp as Hux scrubbed his chest... arms... lower...

"Bubbley goodness." She teases and giggles.

Hux grins, " squeaky clean."

Dopheld just stands there moaning as Hux thuroughly cleans his cock...stroking his soapy palms quick and steady.

Dopheld blushes as the heat overwhelms him.

Rey rinses out the shampoo and starts with the conditioner..."I  adore your hair Doph. So pretty."

"That's...ah...just what I  ...ah...aim for...pretty..." he mumbles.

Hux chuckles, "she's right you know...my pretty prince..."

"Kylo's  the... oh my god! ...ex Prince... lordy!" Dopheld  can't  hold it...spilling into Hux's  hands.

Hux grins, presses a kiss to Dopheld's  pursed lips, deepens  it. "That gets cleaned again then!"

Rey swatted at Hux, "Don't tease him..."

 

Hux gave Rey simliar treatment once Dopheld could function and breathe again. 

Dopheld  nuzzling her form as they washed her...then it was Hux's  turn...

Each spoiled  by eachother...sated.

 

The big bed seemed small with all three of them cuddling together.

Rey ran her fingers through  their hair, one dark... one red, as each sucked and licked at her sensitive nipples.

Each had a warm palm kneading the flesh surrounding the receptive buds.

"Umph...oh...that...is ...so nice..." tensing, she wriggled. Rey felt herself growing wet. 

She felt hardness against both of her hips...the boys were enjoyong themselves...

She  wanted more...but this was a slow start...and they were patient...

She felt wanted...included...safe...

Her heart full of curiosity...

Mind reeling...

She'd seen them...together. She knew what they did...but would they explore her?

Make her cum?

Make her writhe and wail?

She thinks...yes.

"Can you...kiss me Hux?" Rey asked timidly.

Hux smirked,  "mmmmm... yes, I think I can."

He scooted to sit up more, facing her.

Looking her in the eyes. Absorbing the trust he found there.

He cupped her cheek with one hand, her neck with the other.

Petting lightly.

Traced one thumb along her bottom lip... 

"I'll  show you anything you need sweet one...with my mouth... my two hands... my cock...then I'll use his to show you even more..." it was low and full of intention...rasping...making her clench.

Hux took her mouth with his, teasing his tongue to gain entry.

Rey whimpered into the feeling as they kissed.

Dopheld smiled.

Awaited to be needed...


	24. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopheld ran his tongue up her spine, stopping at the back of her skull to place a soft kiss. His hands and Hux's hands rubbing up and down as her breathing slowed...

"She's  like a blank canvas...this is the base color...so beautiful..." Hux told his lover.

Dopheld nodded, "your soaps have left her skin so soft..."

Nuzzling against  her neck... kissing her hair. "Can I taste you Rey? I promise I'll be gentle..." 

She'd  been enjoying their petting, kisses...touching them as well...but there hadn't  been any intrusions into her quite yet..not a finger...not a tongue...not a cock...

She gave Dopheld  a quizzical look, "like you do to him?"

Hux chuckled.

Dopheld  smirked, "perhaps...but first...there..."

He pointed  at apex between  her legs...

Rey blushed, "either would be ...um ... new ...to well... me..."

He noticed her shiver. 

"Nothing if you aren't ready " Dopheld promised. "But I'd really like to...just my tongue if you prefer at first."

Hux remained silent, fascinated. He was already imagining it. 

Rey smiled.  

She rolled over onto her back. Gazing warmly at the two pleasantly  naked men staring at her.

"No fingers unless I say..." Rey directed. 

Hux slid to  sit beside Dopheld so he could watch more closely. 

She placed her arms behind her head.

Took a deep breath.

Rey slowly spread her knees.

Dopheld  widened her stance with his gentle hands. Enjoying the view.

"I'm not typically attracted to females at all...but I like you...and you look delicious..." Dopheld told her with a smile to reassure her.

He laid down on his stomach, face hovering above her, his tongue flicked out along her already glistening  slit.

She felt a jolt through her body at that first touch.

He inched closer still, his hot breath against her sensitive parts making her whimper.

He ran his tongue up and began lapping at her outer lips. When it went inside deeper and deeper, she arched.

He laved and sucked at her sweet  little bundle of nerves making her wriggle.

"Oh....that...more please..." she breathed.

He increased his speed and truly  began devouring her cunt, her moaning getting louder.

Hux leaned down and began to suck her clit hard as Dopheld  kept eating her to his heart's content...

When she came she soaked his face,  his mouth full of her...her hands fisting the pillow and wailing.

Tears going down her cheeks. 

"Yummmm..." he murmured  wiping his mouth. 

Both men pleased by their conquest and victory. 

Rey smiled with rosey cheeks, "my first real orgasm...wow...can you give me another?"

She glowed.

Hux fucked her with his fingers letting Dopheld lick and suck at her clit...playing with and tweaking her nipples... teamwork. 

Hux kissed her as he did... swallowing every moan.

She was writhing now...panting...

 

Her eyes wide as Hux held his fingers up for  Dopheld to lick clean. After they made her cum again shuddering.

"That...felt really good." She panted, letting her eyes close.

"Do you want more?" Hux invited.

Rey touched his cheek. "Can I feel yours? " they nodded, amused. 

Her small hands lightly petting,  then stroking the two straining cocks. 

Dopheld  slanted his mouth onto Hux's.  

The texture was intriguing to her. She wondered how one might feel in her mouth...but she wasn't ready for that...

She saw the images they both had in their heads of what they wanted to do to her...with her...

Some of it a bit intimidating. 

But it made her aroused none the less, she was still tingly  from her previous  orgasms...

She let go, watching their mouths and hands explore eachother. 

"Can I watch you this time?" I'm not ready for more...or I can leave..." she breathed.

Her fear evident...she didn't want to leave....

Hux kissed her lips, a peck, "watch all you want."

Dopheld  smiled, positioned himself in front of her on his hands and knees. 

Hux pressed his lover's head down against the matress gently.

"I like you watching Rey..." Hux cooed.

She warmed.

She saw as his mouth bent to Dopheld's entrance...he laved and licked...like the man had her own, but different.

The receiver groaning with his partner's tongue fucking him just for her.  

Her thighs clenched.  

Soon Hux switched to circling his hole with a slickened  finger coated with lube...working it... making the boy moan loud.

A second finger stretching made her whimper. 

So diligently moving...so erotic.

Dopheld rocked back into Hux's  hand as a third finger was added.

She held her breath as she watched closely...Hux replaced his fingers with his leaking cock...

She thought it looked so eager, starving to be inside  Doph.

Dopheld  hissed happily and sighed as Hux hilted himself inside... then began thrusting...

Thrust after thrust...harder and faster, Rey felt like it could be her taking it in...

When Dopheld  came with a satisfied yell, she was positively  drenched.

Hux followed after another thrust. 

He kissed Dopheld's shoulder, his favorite  way to end things...light kisses, gentle  caresses...

Rey pulled Dopheld into her arms, Hux fell in beside them. Content.

Rey fell asleep  warm and surrounded.

The sound of their deep breathing lulling her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey woke sated and happy. Dopheld and Hux were still sleeping soundly. She quietly rose and dressed, leaving the two snugglers to eachother.

Kylo heard the knock, but ignored it at first.

It didn't  go away...

He stomped to the door.  "What?!"

"Oh." He stiffened. Rey was staring at him. "Sorry..."

Rey smiled, "forgiven...can I come in?"

"Lost..." he muttered.

Rey nodded.

Inside she noticed his dirty clothes from the day before strewn across his living room floor. 

He appeared to have bathed.

He wore just sleep pants now.

He looked...depressed. His eyes so hollow. 

"Kylo, I know this is hard for you..." Rey  started.

He glared,  "do you now?"

"You've  had someone in your head... telling you how to be ... how to think..." Rey  told  him "you are free now..."

"Free..." Kylo  smirked.

 

Rey  saw resentment.

"You all have someone...I  have no one... what am I  free to have... nothing." He sulked.

Rey nodded.  She went closer, hugged him.  "You have us..."

Kylo was surprised, but let himself  have the moment.

"Will you leave then?" She asked.

Kylo sighed, "I  need to... if I stay I'll  hate you all... the joy you've discovered with eachother...I  envy it. "

"Don't  leave and never come back... you're  not alone. You did the right thing, you have friends here." She stayed trying to reassure him.

Kylo sighed.

 


	26. Lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey loved every inch of Dopheld and Armitage. She adored their new home. She felt exhilarated as she danced in the rain.

"I never tire of it..." Hux  stated, sipped his caff.

Dopheld's arm around his waist, chin sitting on Hux's  shoulder.  "Me either love. I like this old house... Rey seems happy too. It's still unreal that we have a wife...a true home off of the Finalizer"

"Yes... I  have finally adjusted to not having a war to fight ...or the urge to have power..." Hux turned to capture Dopheld's  lips. 

They had travelled once General Luglin agreed to take over for Hux.

Rey had decided to come along, not ready to part ways. 

Kylo vanished a year ago now, no word or gossip bearing his name had reached their ears.

Rey had many places she desired to see, Dopheld enjoyed her snuggling nature. Hux  just thrived on making them both blitzed out. Satisfied.

They were patient with Rey...going slowly... but she always wanted to watch them after as they fucked. 

When Hux asked Dopheld  to marry him,  it felt natural to ask Rey too.

They had a private wedding on Hux's  homeworld, settled into his family  home. 

He would be teaching at the Academy the next season.

Rey nodded  blushing on their wedding night.

She was ready to give her virginity  them, the two men she loved with her whole heart. 

Dopheld  had moved slowly and Hux had been protective.

She writhed under two sets of hands and lips...

After Hux took her originally, they'd  all cum.  Sated. Petting sweat glistening skin into the wee hours. 

Rey cried she was so happy, felt so loved. Needed.

 

Early in the morning she woke Dopheld  asking to be shown how to prepare for what they did to eachother...she desperately wanted to experience the bliss they seemed to...but she knew it could hurt at first. 

With Hux observing, Dopheld kissed her other entrance just as deeply as he did her mouth ...her cunt...Hux held her, kneading her breasts and stroking her clit as their husband tongued inside... licked... laved... making her pant.

Her body jerked with rippling pleasure. 

He used one finger... for a long time,  as her moans escalated  he added a second ...then third opening her for him. 

Rey moaned and convulsed through a potent orgasm. "Please... oh gods... Doph... Hux...I  need you both..."

Hux laid down, pulling her over him.

Her drenched core accepted him easily. His thumb working her clit,  his mouth suckled her nipples.

Dopheld  rubbed her more as her hips moved.

Then positioned himself behind her over Hux's  legs.

After another orgasm soaked Hux, Dopheld  took her.

Rey felt full, but so right.

 

A sweet death...

 

The two that held her body and her heart thrusting within. Stuffing her.

"Oh! ....oh! ..." she screamed, "yes!... Tage! Doph !... fuck yes ! Please ...don't ... stop..." she grunted.

Hux thrust up into her harder.

Dopheld  slammed into her ass faster...

"Rey, ...so good...oh fucking hell...so damn good..." Dopheld breathed against her back, biting down.

Hux growled.

They all crashed  in succession... Dopheld first...

Then Rey ...

Then Hux...

Chests heaving.

"That was...interesting...amazing...I  propose after food, a delicious  bubble bath...possibly a nap...I fuck my beautiful  Doph while he devours that delightful cunt of yours... and go from there..." Hux stated smirking, he tilted kissing Dopheld's temple...then Rey's.

"I ...will do anything you want husbands...as long as we don't  leave bed long... I have much to learn still..." Rey teased. 

Dopheld  chuckled, "definately...I  need your cock but I want  her to ride me too... you looked so gorgeous as she was riding you Tage...I  don't  think we should try to leave our house for at least a week...maybe longer...I  want you both every way we can manage... I  love wstching Rey fall apart for you...for me..."

Rey sighed as two sets of lips kissed her neck, and fingers stroked over her skin...

Hux nodded,  "I'll  draw us a bath... Rey, go fetch a snack dear... don't doddle..."

They bathed, fed eachother, curled up, and dreamed soundly...

 

 

 


	27. Hello and goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey enjoyed their walks. Dopheld was always so sweet.

"Rey, Tage wants you to be careful. Not to strain yourself." Dopheld stroked her wrist.

Rey smiled, "he worries too much. I'm  having twins not commanding an army."

Rey scowled.

"What's  wrong dear?" He asked. 

She glanced around, "he's  here... Kylo..."

"No one's  even heard anything about him in ages..." Dopheld  reminded her.

Rey nodded, "I feel him..."

Dopheld didn't  look pleased. He guided her from the gardens into their home.

Back in their room Rey let Dopheld tuck her in. "Rest dear, I'll comm Tage. He'll want to know. He can touch base with his contacts, see if there's  news of Ren we weren't  aware of. It's been years..."

"Ok, but don't be gone long. " Rey kissed his palm. 

"I love you dear,  I will be right back." When he left Rey sighed.

She couldn't shake the feeling.  It had been so long...

 

"I didn't mean to scare you Rey..." the soft words startled her in the dark.

"Kylo?..." she breathed.

He was close.

She felt frozen. 

"Don't  be frightened, I've  been gone a long while...I  should have at least said goodbye, but you three... it hurt too much. " he muttered against her hair. 

He was holding her.

Rey had to have fallen asleep  waiting for Dopheld  to return. But where was Doph?

"Why...are you here?" She asked shaking a little. 

He sighed, caressing her cheek. "The babies. Your twins, I'm here for them...and you. I  am glad to see you so happy...Hux. I  missed him...you. Your son and daughter are going to have powers. "

"You sense them?" She still couldn't  move.

"Yes...your daughter is Hux's...your son is Dopheld's...both are radiating  power. I'm  here to protect you...them. I'm  no threat to your family.  I  left to find peace inside myself.  I  heard when you three married... when your pregnancy  was announced. I've  watched over you longer than you know." Kylo kissed her hair.

Breathed her in.

"I will be a shadow...I  swear." Kylo released her. "Dopheld  is headed to you. He has touched base with Hux.  Hux will return from his trip in two days. Your birth could be any time now...at least within the week."

"That doesn't  explain  you being in my room...being this close..." Rey accused.

Kylo nodded, "I know...I'm weak. But I've sworn fealty, I won't trespass again...unless a danger shows itself you won't  see me again...unless you call for me..."

Rey drifted into blackness.  

 

She woke tangled in Dopheld's arms. His whispers of Hux's  promised return within days in her ear.

His hands running over her belly.

Rey felt Kylo. But he kept his word.

Hux and Dopheld had discussed his presence. She didn't see him.

Even when the twins came...

He was their guardian  angel it seemed...

Rey wasn't  sure if it was for the best... but she loved her life...

He was strong.

She just hoped they weren't  wrong to trust him. 

 


End file.
